The scientific Core with Dr. Schreiber as director will be responsible for services that are common to multiple projects within the program project. She has been serving as director of this Core during the current funding cycle. All Core services will be requested by requisition through Dr. Schreiber, who will approve such requests. Centralization of these services will lead to both procedural efficiency as well as cost efficiency. This Core will be responsible for 1) isolation, culturing and distribution of cell cultures and reagent preparation for cell cultures 2) implementation of the in vivo mouse femoral artery injury model common to all projects, 3) fixing, embedding and sectioning of cell and tissue samples 4.) in situ hybridizations and immunohistochemistry and 5) assisting in crossbreeding of mice. In addition, 6) confocal laser scanning microscopy (CLSM) will be performed by the individual investigators, the costs for which will be charged to the Core, which will also offer CLSM consulting services.